Survival Of The Strongest
by Calamity And Chaos
Summary: This story follows a group of students as they attempt to confirm the whereabouts of their families, and head north to safety. My first story, but I promise that grammar and spelling will be as perfect as possible!
1. Kari Messer

**A/N: Well, hello everyone! I'm CalaChao, and this is a character biography for my first story. there are several others in progress, as well as the first chapter. It is, of course, a Zombie fanfiction. It is based (loosely) on Highschool of The Dead, but follows on another continent. And no, before you ask, they will not meet up with the characters from HOTD. Not unless this story gets popular, goes on far longer than my anticipation, and I feel like trying to write from their perspective.**

**Basic Info**

_Name:_ Kari Messer

_Height:_5'-6"

_Weight:_143 lbs

_Age:_18

_Appearance: _Kari has warm hazel eyes and wavy brown hair, which is worn in a ponytail at all times.

She wears a black tank top underneath of a leather jacket her brother bought her.

She also wears a scuffed up pair of blue jeans, and a pair of pitch-black Chuck Taylors.

A keepsake from her mother, a silver pentagram with a single sapphire hangs from her neck beneath a navy blue bandana of her father's.

The finishing touch is her favourite pair of sunglasses, always on her head or face, or otherwise in their case.

_Place of First Encounter: _Donavan King Public High School; specifically, during Grade 12 Advanced Criminal Law.

_Initial Reaction: "What the FUCK is going on around here!"_

_Primary Weapon: _A pump-action shotgun from her father's gun closet.

_Secondary Weapon(s):_Crow Bar, Ball peen hammer, several combo wrenches 'borrowed' from her school's automotive department.

_Game Plan:_Gather up her friends, discover the fate of their families, rescue any of them left alive, and head as far North as possible. Canada is her ultimate goal, however, for now she'd be fine with just getting out of the city.

_Family Members: _

**- **David Messer: 42, Father, Automotive technician for the city police department. His job is to repair any damage taken by the squad cars, retrofit them with the latest safety equipment and technology, and modify or repair SWAT vehicles and riot control transport.

**- **Catherine Messer: 43, Mother, elementary school teacher. She teaches the 3rd grade, and dearly loves her students.

**- **Daniel Messer: 20, eldest brother, attends McMaster University for a Major in Engineering in Hamilton Ontario.

Daniel is away at school, and is presumably fighting for his life, as well.

**- **Jackson Messer: 13, youngest brother, attends Sir Dalton Public, a middle school in the southwestern district.

Jack is in school at the time of Kari's first encounter, but quickly discovers his own problems.

_Short Bio: ( This is just random tidbits of information. I don't forsee their life stories coming into play very often. I'll use them as plot devices. _:D_)_

Kari has always taken a slight devil-may-care attitude towards fashion and politics. Such things are not necessary in her high school career. That is not to say that she doesn't know how to look good, and play political mindgames, she just doesn't care unless it is necessary.

She remains fiercely loyal to her friends, and will not run without them. As well, if you were to save her life, or that of one of her friends, she will always ensure the debt is repayed.

Her more tomboyish attitude and sarcastic wit have always been a great credit to her character.

Her career choices are obvious: Either a police officer, or a technician for the men in blue, just like her father.

She's quite the daddy's girl, and idolizes her father.

She believes that she is a generally good judge of character, but knows better than to rely too heavily on a first impression.

All her life, she has trusted in her gut instinct, and so far, she has never been let down.

_Strengths and Skills:_ Due to her career choices and her father's occupation, she has a good knowledge of vehicles in general, as well as having a rudimentary education in firearms and weapons. She can be relied on to know what precautions and actions the police will take, and quickly formulates a plan for her and the others to follow.

_Weaknesses and Fears:_ Kari has a paralyzing fear of feeling useless or trapped. She will do whatever she can to appear strong and determined, even if what she is feeling is exactly the opposite. Her stubbornness and unwillingness to admit defeat, as well as a strong reluctance to ask for help are big weaknesses on her part, and she knows this on the inside.

She sometimes has problems trusting people, and cannot bear to be left behind. Though not exactly a fear, she has a marked reluctance to being near fire. Her explanation for this is a childhood memory of her older brother falling into a fire while camping when they were young. Ever since she has shown a distinct dislike for it, and has shown a special concern for burn victims.

_Quirks and Idiosyncrasies:_ Kari will sometimes forget she is a girl, and this can lead to awkward, and amusing circumstances.

_Any Love Interest(s)?:_ None so far, right now surviving is her only goal.

_Last Words: _

"Well, it was terrifying while it lasted. At least I know I won't become one of them."

"This was a very bad plan."

"Why'd it happen _now?_"

"Why did I volunteer to stay behind again?"

"Oh, _f__uck_."


	2. Thomas Westley

**A/N: My second character! I could have a possible 5 more up within the next couple of weeks! (At least 2 for sure; The others may take a little longer.)**

**Also, about the hats; Both of Thomas' hats are exactly the same. It's just two different colours. He just couldn't decide which colour he liked more!**

**{translation: I couldn't decide which colour I liked more. ;) }**

**Basic Info**

_Name:_ Thomas Westley

_Height:_5'-10"

_Weight: _178 lbs

_Age:_18

_Appearance:_ Thomas has shaggy blond hair, and bright green eyes.

He wears a dark grey T-shirt with a black skull graphic on the left shoulder- upper chest area, and a blue plaid hoodie.

He also wears a pair of black jeans, torn in the left knee and held up with a black leather belt, and a pair of red and white DC skate shoes.

He has two hats, one black and one red, both showing his love for the Liverpool national soccer team. His father relented and bought both after Thomas couldn't make up his mind over which one he liked more.

He also wears a leather cord bracelet with his name etched into it. A souvenir his sister brought back after she and her husband took a ski vacation to a lodge in the Rocky mountains.

_Initial Reaction: __'Why the hell is that kid coughing up __pus__?'_

_Primary Weapon: _Standard issue police pistol, liberated from Kari's house./ baseball bat he grabbed from the school equipment room.

_Secondary Weapon(s): _As above, he uses them depending on the situation.

_Game Plan: _Find out if his sisters and mother are still alive, then get out of the city.

_Family Members: _

- Leopold Westley: 39 at time of death, Father. Leo worked at a hardware store, helping people find what they needed for their home projects. He died in a tragic house fire at his friend's place after trying to go back in to find the man's twelve year old daughter. Neither survived.

- Helena Westley: 41, Mother. Helena works in the local laundromat. She is a devoted mother, and is extremely proud of her son for stepping up to be man of the house after his father passed away, looking out for her and his younger sister.

- Hillary Fredricks (nee Westley): 22, Eldest sister. Hillary is newly married to Hank, and works part-time as a cashier in a grocery store. She is trying to get pregnant. She often comes over to help her mother with dinner, and remains a large part of the family.

- Stacy Westley: 11, youngest sister. Stacy attends Sir Dalton Public middle school. She admires and loves her big brother, and would do anything for him.

Stacy is also at school at the time of her first encounter. Thomas is trying to reach her first in order to fulfill his duty to protect her, as her big brother.

_Short Bio: _

Thomas plays on both the school baseball and soccer teams, though if he had to choose, he would say he likes soccer better.

He knows how to play guitar, and aspires to learn the drums.

Thomas is a very easy-going, laid back guy. He likes to relax, and not stress about the things that aren't important.

Thomas has always wanted to become a marine biologist.

He likes juggling, and tends to do that to calm or amuse his younger sister.

Thomas has a strong protective instinct, one that he inherited from his father.

_Strengths and Skills: _Thomas has a calming presence, and usually keeps his cool in high pressure situations. He can be relied upon to keep others calm and reassured when tense. He also has a good sense of direction, and a quick memory.

_Weaknesses and Fears: _Thomas is moderately claustrophobic, constantly uneasy within tight spaces. He also has a fear of being left alone, and is usually found within the center of the group, to combat this fear. Sometimes Thomas is a little slow to understand other people's reasoning, which can be very dangerous when time is important.

Thomas is very trusting, and this makes him slightly gullible. He tends to believe a person's words even when their actions prove otherwise. This is a potentially fatal flaw in his personality.

_Quirks and Idiosyncrasies:_ Thomas is a 'moderate' environmentalist, knowing that total pollution reduction is unrealistic, but still tries to reduce his carbon footprint, despite the entire world crumbling around him.

_Any Love Interest(s) ?: _Right now, he's just trying to find his family. He does think Kari is attractive, though.

_Last Words: _

_"CrapcrapcrapCRAP!"_

"_AGGHHH!"_

"I can't die! Stacey needs me!"

"Dad, are you waiting? I'm coming to you, real soon."

"I wish I could've seen Mom smile again."


End file.
